QiQiang
'''''Full name and it's meanings:''''' '''''QiQiang''''' = enlightenment and strength. '''''Xianliang''''' = "Worthy brightness." '''''Zixin''''' = "Self confidence" '''''Adeline''''' = Diminutive form of French Adéle, meaning "little noble." [Infelice Family Friend] '''''Bio:''''' '''''Gender''''': Male '''''Height''''': 198 cm '''''Weight''''': 88 kg '''''Life span''''': 1656 - .... '''''Died at the age of''''': -- '''''Death''''': -- '''''Revived year''''': -- '''''Nationality''''': Father & Mother = Chinese '''''Item''''': Rabbits '''''Family:''''' #'''''Honghui''''' (Father) #'''''Yanmei''''' (Mother) #'''''Ozanne''''' (Wife) #'''''Vitalia''''' (Daughter) #'''''Boqin[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Booqin]''''' (Brother) #'''''Huan[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Huan]''''' (Brother) #'''''Delun[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Delun]''''' (Brother) #'''''Liwei[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Liwei]''''' (Brother) #'''''Tengfeng''''' (Brother) #'''''Shoushan''''' (Brother) #'''''Huiliang''''' (Brother) #'''''Mingyu''''' (Brother) #'''''XaoDan''''' (Brother) #'''''XaoJian''''' (Brother) #'''''Tao''''' (Brother) '''''Other:''''' #'''''Nevio''''' (Adores) #'''''Etienné[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Etienn%C3%A9]''''' (Adores) #'''''Évariste[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%89variste]''''' (Adores) #'''''Dae-Hyun''''' (Adores) #'''''Eun-Jung''''' (Adores) #'''''Faustino[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/FaiOuji]''''' (Looks after) #'''''Lalia[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/LaiHime]''''' (Looks after) #'''''Raneiro [http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/RaiOuji]''''' (Looks after) #'''''Dante[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/DaiOuji]''''' (Looks after) #'''''Raphael[http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Raphael] ''''' (Admires) #'''''Hirohito''''' (Faschinated by) Childhood QiQiang lived together with his parents and brothers in a temple, though when both his parents died early in war, He, being the oldest, took all his siblings under his wing and brought them up himself, until they one by one had left China, to get to see more of the world. He spent most of his younger years studying white magic and learning how to play intrsuments and to write notes. Older Years At the age of 37 QiQiang successfully made himself immune to time and haven't aged since then. He met his wife, a french humble merchant selling his favorite pears at the market place, the year 1837 They got married two year after they first met and soon got their daughter Vitalia. His wife died soon after giving birth, leaving QiQiang and her sister to care for her newborn daughter. The death of his wife struck him hard but once the shock had faded away he decided he would play both roles. He would be Vitalia's father aswell as being her mother, and has ever since, enjoyed dressing up in women clothing. QiQiang also made a deal with the Italian king, Etienné that his daughter Vitalia would marry the crowned prince of Italy, Dante. Year 1857 (''See the article about year 1857 before reading the following [http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Year_1857]'') QiQiang didn't get to know that his daughter had been killed until he visited the Italian castle two days after the attack. He was lucky enough to find Raphael still in the old timeline but refused to come with him to the future without his daughter, and so he stayed behind asking Raphael to wait three more days before freezing the past. (See the article about timelines.) Raphael agreed but told him that he would come back to bring him with him into the future after those three days,with or without Vitalia. He told QiQiang about the Revival and Sacrifice but also about it's risks. Vitalia had been a white mage so Raphael was unable to bring her back, since their magic would collide and the outcome would just end in disaster. QiQiang tried to revive his daughter five times but was unlucky and failed everytime. He lost his left arm, this left eye, his right hand, his left leg and three ribs in the rituals. Giving up all hope that his daughter would come back he decided he was going to kill himself. He had lived a long life, since he was immune to time so death didn't scare him now when he had nothing to loose. However he had turned his back on God and used black magic for the failed revivals. As a punishment, God restored QiQiang's body and made him immortal. So that he would have to live alone for all eternity. When Raphael came back after those three days, QiQiang didn't have much choise but to come with him. Revived Years Once in the future QiQiang stayed inside the castle not wanting to see anyone. He partially blamed the Italian royals for not being able to protect his daughter. And living under their roof, depending on them drew him crazy. However he couldn't blame it all on them. They had all died aswell so it would have been impossible for them to make sure that Vitala had been safe. When the demon Azrael later managed to bring Vitalia back, QiQiang couldn't bring himself to hate the Italians. He is now looking after them all, calling them his children. His obsession with taking care of others is a cause of loosing the only ones he had. Powers *Class: White mage QiQiang is not a very skilled mage. He can use it for daily needs but is not capable of fighting. * Magical points: 100 * Access to: 57 Gallery